BW072
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=金崎貴臣 | artn=1 | art=案浦達哉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW071-BW080| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Clubsplosion of Excitement! (Japanese: 熱闘ドンナマイト！キリキザンVSエンブオー！！ The Fiercely Fought ! VS !!) is the 72nd episode of the , and the 729th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 29, 2012 and in the United States on July 28, 2012. Blurb Trip and his Conkeldurr are battling Bianca and her Emboar to finish off the first round of the Clubsplosion Tournament! Emboar seems to be in quite a pickle as Conkeldurr pounds it with some serious attacks—until some encouraging words from Bianca spark some quick thinking on Emboar’s part, turning the tide in an unexpected way. And just like that, Trip is out of the tournament, and Bianca claims the last spot in the quarterfinals! The quarterfinal round starts the next day with Cilan and Pansage up against Stephan and Sawk! Pansage is a tough competitor, but Sawk is extremely strong—and Burgundy is delighted when Pansage gets knocked out before Cilan gets the chance to launch into his traditional Evaluation Time (which she finds extremely annoying). Stephan and Sawk move on! Next up, it’s Ash and Scraggy versus Betty and Simipour. Confident after beating her brother in the previous round, Betty quickly dismisses Scraggy as a “runt” with no power, but Scraggy quickly proves otherwise! Even though its Focus Blast still needs work, it manages to knock Simipour out, and Ash is on to the semi-finals! Georgia’s Bisharp and Bianca’s Emboar are battling it out in the next match, and despite Georgia’s usual smugness, Emboar scores a quick win. Bianca joins Stephan and Ash in the top four, and there’s just one spot left…but unfortunately, it won’t belong to Iris, as the mysterious and powerful team of Montgomery and Throh quickly knock her Excadrill out of the tournament. The next day’s battles are set: it’s Bianca versus Stephan and Ash versus Montgomery! Who will be the Clubsplosion champion? Plot As the between Trip and continues, uses on , who is trapped by several rocks from . Stone Edge lands, creating a smoky explosion. Emboar is shown holding the rocks to everyone's surprise. Don George, , and observe that Bianca's strong bond and encouragement is what helped Emboar grab the Stone Edge rocks. Emboar the rocks at Conkeldurr, who uses its concrete pillars to knock the rocks away. Emboar grabs the pillars and Flings the pillar at Conkeldurr, landing a critical hit and defeating it. Bianca moves on to the second round and calls Emboar the strongest Pokémon. Don George says that he liked seeing the unconventional use of Fling. Trip says that it will be a long time before he can defeat Alder. The announcer says that the second round will begin tomorrow. Trip picks his fully healed Conkeldurr up from Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. Ash arrives and is disappointed that he could not face his Conkeldurr before he went down. Trip promises he will not lose to Ash the next time they battle. After he leaves, Georgia and Burgundy comment on how Trip cannot be prideful anymore after the loss. Cilan compliments Stephan and his on their strength and Stephan's effort in having trained Sawk. Stephan tells Cilan that he pronounced his name wrong again. Bianca comes over to them, and says that she does not want to be left out of conversations about muscles. Ash and are confident that they will win their next battles. Georgia comments on Iris's overconfidence, while a jealous Burgundy wants everyone to lose. Ash tells they must perfect , entrusting to help him train Scraggy. Stephan offers to help them train. They notice an explosion in the distance, and find Montgomery and practising for the second round. Throh uses , throwing rocks to the ground. Ash and Stephan offer Montgomery to join them in training, but he refuses. The next day, the second round begins. Don George announces and Stephan for the first battle. He wonders if Cilan will show off his Pokémon Connoisseur skills, or is here to expand his knowledge as a Gym Leader. Burgundy yells that Cilan must lose. Don George invites Stephan and his Sawk to the field, mispronouncing his name. Ash and his friends are excited, and Ash tells Scraggy to watch the battle closely. Burgundy thinks Cilan will suffer a crushing defeat, and that she cannot wait to see it happen. uses , which Sawk uses to block and move towards Pansage. Sawk finishes Close Combat to knock Pansage down to the ground. Don George calls it a head on match, while Burgundy yells to them that Cilan must be given a beating and suffer despair. Sawk uses and Pansage uses to grab onto Sawk's hand. Cilan tries to do his evaluating time routine but Stephan stops him and says that Sawk isn't done yet. Sawk sends Pansage hard to the ground. Burgundy likes seeing the evaluation time get blocked. Pansage is able to stand up and Stephan comments that he is tough as Cilan says the same about Sawk. Burgundy is upset that Pansage didn't stay down. Sawk uses which Pansage tries to dodge, but Sawk makes contact and knocks him out. Stephan wins as his name is said wrong again, but he dances in victory. Ash and Iris comment on how Cilan didn't get to do his evaluation time this time. Burgundy is happy that Cilan lost because he is annoying and that his evaluation time was interrupted. The announcer says that Stephan will move on to the semi-finals and says his name wrong again. Cilan tells Pansage that he did a good job, congratulates Stephan on the win, and compliments his Sawk for being so strong. Burgundy says that a loss is still a loss, and Georgia gets annoyed by Burgundy's rantings that she asks her what Cilan did to make her so upset. Don George announces the next two competitors for the second round. The only one of the three roughneck siblings who has made it to the second round is a girl named Betty. Betty's two brothers cheer her on. Betty brings out and Ash uses Scraggy. Ash scans Simipour with his Pokédex. Betty calls Scraggy a pipsqueak and wants to get the battle over with quickly. Simipour uses but Scraggy blocks it with . They are shown to be on even ground. Betty comments that Scraggy is better than she thought. Simipour uses as Scraggy pulls up his rubber pants to block the attack. Scraggy tries to use Focus Blast, but misses. Betty says that it is not focused at all, while Ash's friends are concerned. Simipour uses which hurts Scraggy, who uses and scares Simipour. Betty tells it not to be a wuss. Simipour uses Brick Break while Scraggy uses , as the two moves are even. Scraggy uses Headbutt to send Simipour to the ground, and knocks it out with a Hi Jump Kick. Ash thus moves on to the semi-finals. His friends notice that although Focus Blast was not perfected, Scraggy is happy to have won and gained experience in the battle. Burgundy is upset that Cilan is complimentary about Ash and Scraggy after he had lost. Don George announces the next two competitors for the second round. He says that Georgia is a Buster and that her soul is very strong. He says that Bianca is the noisiest Trainer and that she has a great smile, as she acknowledges the crowd. Bianca uses Emboar and Georgia uses Bisharp. Ash and his friends wonder if Bianca's Emboar is going to be able to handle a close range battle with Georgia's . Georgia asks Bianca how they will handle Bisharp and her sharp body. Bianca interrupts Georgia which upsets her. Emboar uses as Bisharp blocks it away. Emboar follows it up with as Bisharp blocks with . The two moves create a colorful clash as they create smoke and back away. Bisharp uses to lower Emboar's defense. Bisharp uses , while Emboar uses Flamethrower to knock her out. Bianca wins the battle and moves on to the semi-finals. Bianca says to Emboar that it did an exceptional job and that she is very happy. Georgia says to her Bisharp that because she didn't lose to a Dragon-type Pokémon, that the loss doesn't count. Ash and his friends say that Emboar's brute force is how he was able to win. Don George announces the last two competitors for the second round. He says that Montgomery is a red hot strong competitor, and asks whether his strength will be enough. He says that Iris' dream is to be a Dragon Master and that she has her heart linked with Dragon-type Pokémon. Georgia yells at everyone that he called her an expert on Dragon Pokémon when she is using who isn't a Dragon-type Pokémon. Montgomery uses and Iris uses Excadrill. Excadrill uses but Throh throws him with . Excadrill uses , but Throh uses to send Excadrill up from under the ground. Throh finishes Excadrill off with a Seismic Toss. Throh respectfully bows to Excadrill after the win. Iris tells Excadrill that they will work hard to get stronger together. Ash and his friends can't believe how powerful Throh really is, and wonder how anyone can't beat him. Bianca exclaims that they should not worry and that her Emboar will take Throh down. While they are surrounded by a purple aura, Georgia says that at the rate things are going it will be forever until Iris becomes a Dragon Master while Burgundy says that Throh should just take down everybody. Montgomery's win concludes the second round of the battle tournament. The match ups for the semi-finals of the tournament are announced. Bianca will face Stephan, and Ash will face Montgomery. Bianca asks Stephan whether he will be able to stop their momentum. Ash tells Scraggy that they will be the ones to take down Montgomery and Throh, while Iris says she is counting on them to win. Burgundy again exclaims that everyone had better lose. Major events * defeats Trip and advances to the second round. * defeats Betty and advances to the semifinals. * Montgomery defeats and advances to the semifinals. * Stephan defeats and advances to the semifinals. * Bianca defeats Georgia and advances to the semifinals. * Ash learns that he will face off against Montgomery in the semifinals, while Bianca will face Stephan. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Nurse Joy * Don George * Freddy O'Martian * Trip * * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * Montgomery * Angus * Getty * Betty Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (U.S. and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trip's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Georgia's) * (Montgomery's) * (Betty's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * and Stephan narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When hugs her , the decorative pattern on his side is missing. * The glow sound effect can be heard before commands to defeat with . * Don George explain lowers the Defense, when it actually lowers the Special Defense. * Near the end of the episode, when encourages Scraggy, unusual red marks can be seen on the ground around her. BW072 error.png|Red marks on the ground Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |fi= |el= |it=Il Torneo Donamite si infiamma! |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 072 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes directed by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura de:Die Spannung steigt beim Explodon-Turnier! es:EP734 fr:BW072 ja:BW編第72話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第72集